L'injustice des dieux
by Angelica R
Summary: [Ion, Euripide] : Trois drabbles et trois points de vue différents sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Prend appui sur la pièce d'Euripide. Spoil de la pièce & mention de viol. Creuse/Apollon (relation non consentie). Creuse & Ion. Creuse & Athéna. Apollon & Athéna.
1. Je ne le voulais pas !

L'injustice des dieux.

[ _Ion_ , Euripide] : Trois OS/drabbles et trois points de vue différents sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Prend appui sur la pièce d'Euripide. Spoil de la pièce & mention de viol. Creuse/Apollon (relation non consentie). Creuse & Ion. Creuse & Athéna. Apollon & Athéna.

Je ne le voulais pas !

 **Creuse.**

Elle voulait hurler.

Oh, par les dieux, elle voulait _tellement_ hurler.

En fait, elle avait hurlé.

Pendant l'acte lui-même, pendant que Apollon, le _grand_ Apollon, le dieu, le _magnifique_ (l'enfoiré, le salopard, le _monstre_ ) la prenait sans tenir compte de ses protestations, de ses hurlements, et de sa détresse.

Il l'avait _violée._

Et elle avait eu mal, tellement mal.

Elle avait voulu mourir, aussi, déchirée par la douleur et la colère.

Parce que son enfer ne s'était pas terminé aussi facilement, oh non.

Parce qu'elle était tombée enceinte, aussi. Et sa vie avait basculé encore plus dans le malheur, la douleur, l'horreur, et toutes ces choses horribles.

Quand elle avait compris cela, elle s'était écroulée sur le sol, en larmes.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… _Je ne le voulais pas_! » Hurla-t-elle.

Et puis, était venu l'accouchement. Contrairement à ce qu'Athéna prétendrait plus tard, cela ne s'était pas fait sans douleur, oh que non.

Bien au contraire, et là encore, elle avait hurlé.

Et une nouvelle fois, elle avait maudit Apollon, et tout ceux qui avaient laissé cela faire, tout les dieux. Elle les avait _haïs_ tellement fort, et avec les années, sa haine ne s'était toujours pas effacée.

Elle avait abandonné son fils, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, et celui-ci était sûrement mort désormais, pour autant qu'elle le savait.

Et maintenant, il y avait ce garçon, qui allait prendre un trône qui n'était pas le sien, qui allait prendre quelque chose qui n'était pas à lui.

Et cela, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Il faillit mourir, à cause d'elle, son propre fils, et elle s'en voulut, bien sûr.

Mais elle maudit aussi Apollon d'avoir envoyé Athéna pour faire le boulot à sa place.

Parce que, même si, à la fin, elle affirma que sa rancœur s'était effacée, elle n'en pensait pas moins, et sa colère contre Apollon n'était pas morte.

Et avec raison.


	2. Qui dois-je haïr ?

Qui dois-je haïr ?

 **Ion.**

Pendant des années il avait haï sa mère, de toutes ses forces.

Elle l'avait abandonné, laissé pour mort, et même si la pythie de Delphes l'avait bien élevé et qu'il la considérait comme sa mère, cela ne changeait rien.

Sa mère, sa _propre_ mère, n'avait pas voulu de lui, et ensuite, _elle avait essayé de le tuer_.

Mais, et maintenant ?

Tout était différent, parce que son père était un dieu, et qu'il avait retrouvé sa mère, et une famille par la même occasion, mais… cela ne changeait rien à certaines choses.

Comme au fait que son père était un véritable monstre.

Il s'était comporté en personne abominable, il avait abusé de Creuse, l'avait utilisée, s'était servi d'elle sans tenir compte de ce qu'elle voulait.

Sa vie avait été ainsi avant tout cela à cause de sa mère, pensait-il, mais non. Son père seul était responsable.

Son père avait détruit sa mère, ce qui le menait désormais dans une terrible confusion.

Parce qu'il était toujours terriblement en colère, et il se posait une autre question.

Qui devait-il haïr ?


	3. Où est la justice ?

Où est la justice ?

 **Athéna.**

La déesse de la sagesse n'était pas connue pour être une personne se mettant facilement en colère.

Mais, à cet instant précis, elle était furieuse.

Son « frère » l'avait envoyée faire ce que lui n'avait pas osé faire, à savoir rétablir les choses, et arranger ce que lui avait détruit.

Et elle l'avait fait, presque malgré elle.

Mais cela ne changeait rien, sa colère était toujours présente.

Elle avait parlé de justice, celle des dieux, qui pouvait prendre du temps, mais advenait toujours à la fin.

 _Foutaises_.

Où était-elle, cette justice ?

Où était-elle quand une pauvre gamine avait été violée par un dieu sans vergogne ?

Où était-elle, cette foutue justice, quand Creuse avait accouché, dans la douleur, et la douleur, et la haine ?

Elle-même avait du mal à le savoir.

Lorsqu'il la vit arriver vers lui, Apollon eut un sourire ravi :

« Oh, bonjour ma sœur, tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé ? »

Quand elle s'approcha de lui pour le gifler,il sursauta.

« Espèce de salopard. Ne t'approche pas de moi, _ne me parle plus_. »

Et elle se retourna, s'éloignant le plus possible de lui.

Intérieurement, elle s'excusa auprès de Creuse, pour n'avoir rien fait.

Elle espérait seulement que cela ne l'avait pas totalement brisée…

Et aussi que désormais, une telle injustice ne serait plus répétée.


End file.
